


Hayato's Birthday Night... sucked

by P_diddybutnotreally



Category: Clover - 平川哲弘 | Tetsuhiro Hirakawa
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYATO, I feel like this is about one year after my last fanfic about them, M/M, hayato is strong man to resist temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_diddybutnotreally/pseuds/P_diddybutnotreally
Summary: So Hayato's birthday is today and he's looking forward to spending the night with his man *ahem* best friend watching their favorite shows and talking about just the random-est of things ... but it didn't quite go as expected but what can Hayato do?
Relationships: Tomoki Nara & Hayato Misaki





	Hayato's Birthday Night... sucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiisu/gifts).



> Yay! I finally decided to post this small fic that I wrote a while ago! Thank you to @Kiisu that inspired me to upload it!  
> I'm glad I'm not alone in this fandom! And sorry that it's such a small fanfic!

Hayato was excited for tonight!

Being the dear, close (maybe too close?) friends that they are, Tomoki brought some high-class, 50 dollar wine and delicious burgers to celebrate Hayato's special day. Though Hayato was planning to just have a movie day and secretly snuggle with his best bud, he took Tomoki on his offer. They both got a tad drunk, talked a bit, but much sooner than expected, Tomoki quickly passed his tired self out. Hayato signed because he wanted a longer night but he guessed Tomoki was especially tired today. For one, Tomoki is a lightweight and second, considering he had an exam for his criminal justice class today and work from 1-6 at the auto repair shop, Hayato couldn't argue with a short night and was honestly glad that Tomoki tried his hardest to celebrate with him.  
Hayato picked Tomoki up easily, gently placing him on his bed. When he noticed the summer heat was leaving Tomoki sweaty and uncomfortable, Hayato took his shirt off for him, and then went to go take a shower himself. 

"He might not like this but, oh well." Hayato said to himself when he realized he had forgotten his futon in Tomoki's apartment. Hayato didn't mind sleeping in the same bed, but Tomoki might mind since Hayato likes to sleep naked.... 

"Imma just put my underwear on this time" he decided. So he did and after 10 minutes of counting sheep, he gave up. Sleeping will be a struggle tonight because he’s used to being in his birthday suit when he sleeps, especially on sweaty summer nights. He rolls to the left and to the right and to the center but to no avail. his body can’t relax. He signs and looks over at a sleeping Tomoki,  
“Dead tired, aren’t you?”  
Tomoki, with his eyes slightly open and his clenched jaw, uttered a “mm” as if his sleeping form knew exactly what to answer.  
“That’s amazin...” Hayato whispered as he reached out to brush Tomoki's pink cheek with the back of this fingers.  
Although Hayato was annoyed that sleep wasn’t coming to him, he couldn’t help but smile knowing that Tomoki was right before him, his body facing him. His face, his torso, and his arms were all right before Hayato's eyes. How Hayato wished the coldest day of the year could suddenly enter his humid, small studio room. 

“AHH but it’s so hot!” His sweaty buttcheeks sent a heatwave through his entire body and now... his whole body was sweating.  
You would think that Hayato could control sleeping with his underwear for one night.... (smh).  
He quickly pulled the light covers off of him and stoop up. He was weighing his options: he could sleep on the floor? He could sleep in the tub? He could not sleep at all? Hayato’s body yawned in response to that last question and figured that was enough indication to take the last option: “sleep next to Tomoki... naked.” The thought clearly made his heart pump faster than necessary and his blood feverishly swirled through his body and unfortunately pumped right into the nether regions, but he was not going to get a damn boner here ‘damnit!’.  
“I’m sorry Tomoki...” Hayato took off his underwear and slowly got into bed once more, this time his back towards Tomoki. So far, so good, seeing that Hayato was keeping himself cool and collected. ‘Hey maybe I can get through this’ he aspired. And Hayato did until Tomoki suddenly snuggled closer. Close enough for him to hear Tomoki breathing down his back and feel his body heat radiate into Hayato's space.  
‘Dammit Tomoki’.  
....  
And now, Hayato ended up putting underwear and sleeping on the floor. Actually no, Hayato couldn’t sleep for awhile. Sleep didn’t come to him for nearly an hour because he just had to wait until his pickle went down by itself. By itself!  
Massive props to Hayato for resisting such intense temptation. Hayato would not be able to live with himself if he actually jerked off to his best friend who is currently sleeping peacefully less than 5 feet away from him. The guilt would kill him. So, naturally, he spent the next hour thinking about why must he be so attracted to a dude... why he never really thought about girls in the same way like he does with Tomoki... why he feels a tad hopeful that an opportunity has presented itself now that Tomoki’s ex-girlfriend is gone. But Hayato could never force these feelings onto Tomoki and just the mere thought of taking advantage of Tomoki's single status and heartache so that he can be at Tomoki's side as an actual lover leaves him in a pool of guilt. Yet, he can't help but think. Recently, on one to many occasions, Tomoki spontaneously grabs his arm or his shoulder, even at the most random times, and also tends to show up frequently at his place. Either that or Tomoki always invites him over to his apartment for lunch or to show him a new motorcycle his fixing. It's not like they weren't seeing each other almost everyday before, but this time it feels different. It feels as if Tomoki yearns to be near Hayato, and those moments when Tomoki closes his eyes and leans into him whenever they sit together only makes Hayato feel hopeful for something more. But he's probably over-thinking it. It's not like Tomoki didn't stare at him with some kind of mix of longing and guilt before. Maybe that's just how Tomoki normally stares at him. But Hayato's optimism pushes these doubts into the back of his mind once again and he feels hopeful for a possibility of touching Tomoki's ass one day, though he still feels a great deal of guilt when he thinks about it. Sleep sooner or later took over Hayato's anxiety and he actually slept soundly for the night and no hot flashes occurred... until he woke up.... and his sleepy eyes focused on his familiar bed sheets.. and a bed-haired Tomoki smiling in his sleep while wrapping his arm around Hayato's torso.  
How did he get here?  
He doesn't know.  
Was Hayato about to lose it?  
Yes, yes he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmhmmm, I wonder if Tomoki has other presents for Hayato??
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
